Vardan PDF
threats that emerge from the Deep Jungle.]] The Vardan Planetary Defence Force was formed in the wake of the Betrayal at Varda, after the need for a garrison force beyond Space Marines of the Ghosts of Retribution became apparent. As Varda is a sovereign planet of the Ghosts of Retribution, the professional soldiers of the planet that would normally be tithed into the Imperial Guard instead form the strong core of Varda's PDF; in addition to the typical militia-type force that is summoned when necessary. Utilising materials mostly recycled from the defeated Frateris Militia, the 1st and 2nd Vardan PDF Regiments were fully trained and officially formed in 345.M41. 'High Command' *'Supreme Commander Brigadier General Thor Keierhaan' 'Divisions' Non-combatant units not included. Non-combatant units comprise ~50% of the Vardan PDF. *'1st Vardan Grenadier Battalion (''Novomark Irregulars): ~525 Grenadiers - Founded 340.M41 *'1st Vardan Infantry Regiment: '''10,000 Troopers - Founded 345.M41 *'2nd Vardan Infantry Regiment: 10,000 Troopers - Founded 345.M41 *'1st Vardan Aeronautica Wing:' 4 Squadrons (2 MR; 1 HB; 1 AR) - Founded 360.M41 'Regiment Definitions' 'Infantry Regiment' Infantry regiment structure focuses on versatility, allowing the regiment to proficiently fight against any threat. The standard equipment of the typical guardsman in Vardan infantry regiments is stripped down and lightened compared to most. Heavy crew-served weapons are not included at the squad level, instead substituted with one medium machine gun per squad that only requires a single man to operate. This is to give them greater speed and mobility through dense terrain such as the thick Vardan Jungle. An Infantry Regiment (or Cohort if part of a combined Regiment) consists of 11 Battaltions. The HQ Battalion (also known as 0th Battalion) is Regimental Headquarters. Battalions 1-7 are 'Core' Battalions that are rarely split apart. Battalions 8-10 are 'Auxiliary' Battalions that are typically split up and attached to Core Battalions on an as-needed basis. Auxiliary Battalions still have a command element though it mostly serves logistical & organisational purposes rather than command in the field, however the Battalion's Major taking to the field in one of the fighting companies is far from rare. 'Regimental Structure' Infantry Regiment: ~10,000 Troopers *'HQ Battalion:' Regimental Headquarters. ~1242 Troopers *'1st Battalion:' 1x Command Company, 6x Infantry Company, 1x Fire Support Company. ~896 Troopers. *'2nd Battalion:' 1x Command Company. 6x Infantry Company. 1x Fire Support Company. ~896 Troopers. *'3rd Battalion:' 1x Command Company. 6x Infantry Company, 1x Fire Support Company. ~896 Troopers. *'4th Battalion:' 1x Command Company. 6x Infantry Company, 1x Fire Support Company. ~896 Troopers. *'5th Battalion:' 1x Command Company. 6x Infantry Company, 1x Fire Support Company. ~896 Troopers. *'6th Battalion:' 1x Command Company. 6x Infantry Company, 1x Fire Support Company. ~896 Troopers. *'7th Battalion:' 1x Command Company. 6x Infantry Company, 1x Fire Support Company. ~896 Troopers. *'8th Battalion:' 1x Command Company. 3x Anti-tank Company. 3x Light Artillery Company. ~784 Troopers. *'9th Battalion:' 1x Command Company. 3x Anti-tank Company. 3x Light Artillery Company. ~784 Troopers. *'10th Battalion:' 1x Command Company. 2x Armoured Company, 2x Armoured Reconnaissance Company. 4x Mechanised Infantry Company. ~918 Troopers 'Standard Equipment' *'Equipment for each Trooper: '''Lascarbine; 4 charge-packs; flak armour; combat knife; 2 frag grenades; 2 smoke grenades; uniform; poor weather gear; rucksack; entrenching tool; mess kit & water canteen; blanket & sleep bag; rechargeable lamp pack; grooming kit; dog tags; 2 weeks rations. *'Equipment for each Infantry Squad: Grenade Launcher or Flamer or Meltagun or ''Plasma Gun; medium machine gun; long-las; auxiliary grenade launcher; disposable missile launcher; micro-bead; set of magnoculars. *'Equipment for each Infantry Platoon: Vox-caster; Auspex; Compact Mortar. 'Unit Structures' Regimental Headquarters: ~1254 Troopers *Consists of the regiment's colonel and the command & support echelons of the regiment such as communications, administration, supply, medical, intelligence, and operations services. Also includes the many enginseers and tech-adepts of the regiment, along with Trojans, Atlases and other logistical vehicles. Many parts of this section are typically attached to the other Battalions at most times, primarily tech-adepts and field medics. Typically each standard platoon will have around three medics and two tech-adepts attached, with certain formations having a much higher concentration (for example armoured companies typically have dozens of tech-adepts and enginseers attached). Command Company: ~112 Troopers *1x Major *1x Regimental Sergeant Major *11x Command staff, Comms operators, Adjutants & Signallers *3x Infantry Platoon: ~33 Troopers **1x Lieutenant **1x Colour Sergeant **1x Voxtrooper **2x Infantry Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Troopers **1x Heavy Weapons Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Trooper ***2x Missile Launcher, 3x Mortar Infantry Company: ~112 Troopers *1x Company Command Squad: ~13 Troopers **1x Captain **1x Company Sergeant Major **1x Voxtrooper **1x Heavy Weapons Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Trooper ***2x Missile Launcher, 3x Mortar *3x Infantry Platoon: ~33 Troopers **1x Lieutenant **1x Colour Sergeant **1x Voxtrooper **3x Infantry Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Troopers Fire Support Company: ~112 Troopers *1x Company Command Squad: ~13 Troopers **1x Captain **1x Company Sergant Major **1x Voxtrooper **1x Heavy Weapons Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Troopers ***3x Heavy Bolter, 2x Autocannon *3x Heavy Weapons Platoon: ~33 Troopers **1x Lieutenant **1x Colour Sergeant **1x Voxtrooper **3x Heavy Weapons Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Troopers ***3x Heavy Bolter, 2x Autocannon Anti-Tank Company: ~112 Troopers *1x Company Command Squad: ~13 Troopers **1x Captain **1x Company Sergeant Major **1x Voxtrooper **1x Heavy Weapons Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Troopers ***3x Missile Launcher, 2x Lascannon *3x Heavy Weapons Platoon: ~33 Troopers **1x Lieutenant **1x Colour Sergeant **1x Voxtrooper **3x Heavy Weapons Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Trooper ***3x Missile Launcher, 2x Lascannon Light Artillery Company: ~112 Troopers *1x Company Command Squad: ~13 Troopers **1x Captain **1x Company Sergeant Major **1x Voxtrooper **1x Heavy Weapons Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Trooper ***5x Mortar *3x Heavy Weapons Platoon: ~33 Troopers **1x Lieutenant **1x Colour Sergeant **1x Voxtrooper **3x Heavy Weapons Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Trooper ***5x Mortar Armoured Company: ~80 Troopers *1x Leman Russ Company Command Tank: ~6 Troopers, 1 Medium Tank **1x Captain **1x Company Sergeant Major **4x Trooper *3x Leman Russ Battle Tank Squadron: ~18 Troopers, 3 Medium Tanks **1x Leman Russ Battle Tank ***1x Lieutenant ***1x Colour Sergeant ***4x Trooper **2x Leman Russ Battle Tank ***1x Sergeant ***5x Trooper *4x Hunter-killer Squad: ~5 Troopers, 5 Sentinels **1x Sergeant **4x Trooper **5x Armoured Sentinel Armoured Reconnaissance Company: ~87 Troopers *1x Salamander Company Command Vehicle: ~4 Troopers, 1 Scout Vehicle **1x Captain **1x Company Sergeant Major **2x Trooper *3x Salamander Scout Squadron: ~ 12 Troopers, 3 Scout Vehicles **1x Salamander Scout Vehicle ***1x Colour Sergeant ***3x Trooper **2x Salamander Scout Vehicle ***1x Sergeant ***3x Trooper *3x Hellhound Tank Squadrons: 9 Troopers, 3 Light Tanks **1x Hellhound-type Light Tank ***1x Lieutenant ***1x Colour Sergeant ***1x Trooper **2x Hellhound-type Light Tank ***1x Sergeant ***2x Trooper *4x Scout Squad: ~5 Troopers, 5 Sentinels **1x Sergeant **4x Trooper **5x Scout Sentinel Mechanised Infantry Company: ~118 Troopers *1x Mechanised Infantry Company Command Squad: ~13 Troopers **1x Captain **1x Company Sergeant Major **1x Mechanised Heavy Weapons Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Trooper ***2x Missile Launcher, 3x Mortar ***1x Chimera + Driver *3x Mechanised Infantry Platoon: ~35 Troopers **1x Lieutenant **1x Colour Sergeant **3x Mechanised Infantry Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Trooper ***1x Chimera + Driver ---- 'Aeronautica Wing' An Aeronautica Wing is an airborne warfare formation that operates military aicraft of all kinds. The majority of its personnel are pilots, enginseers and ground crew devoted to the maintenance & operation of the aircraft, however each Wing also contains defence units that protect the airbase in which the aircraft are based. While each Aeronautica wing will have a permanent 'home' Airbase and the aircraft themselves have tremendous range, each Wing also has the personnel and equipment needed to set up temporary airstrips at almost any location. A single Aeronautica Wing consists of five squadrons, a Command component, and an Engineering component. The Command & Engineering components are devoted to the large amount of logistics and organisation that Aeronautica units demand. Squadrons 1-4 are Aircraft Squadrons and thus each will operate a full squadron of Aircraft, the numbers and classes of which will vary by type of squadron. The 5th Squadron is an Airbase Defence Squadron composed of ground-based combat units including Anti-Aircraft units, and is designed to protect the Wing's Home Airbase as well as any satellite airbases.. 'Regimental Structure' Aeronautica Wing: ~3,000 Troopers *'Wing Command:' Wing Command. ~836 Command Crew. *'Wing Engineering: '''Wing Engineering. ~1248 Engineering Crew. *'1st Squadron:' 1x Aircraft Squadron. ~50 Aircrew. *'2nd Sqaudron:' 1x Aircraft Squadron. ~50 Aircrew. *'3rd Squadron:' 1x Aircraft Squadron. ~50 Aircrew. *'4th Squadron:' 1x Aircraft Squadron. ~50 Aircrew. *'5th Squadron:' 2x AA Company. 4x Air Defence Company: ~716 Air Defence Troopers. 'Standard Equipment' *'Equipment for Aircrew, Engineering Crew, and Command Crew:' Laspistol; two charge packs; Flak-weave uniform; combat knife; dog tags. *'Equipment for each Airbase Defence Trooper:' Lasgun; four charge packs; flak armour; combat knife; 2 frag grenades; 2 smoke grenades; uniform; poor weather gear; rucksack; entrenching tool; mess kit & water canteen; rechargeable lamp pack; grooming kit; dog tags. *'Equipment for each Airbase Defence Squad: Grenade Launcher or Flamer or Meltagun or ''Plasma Gun; Medium Machine Gun; long-las; auxiliary grenade launcher; disposable missile launcher; micro-bead; set of magnoculars; Vox-caster; Auspex. 'Aircraft Squadron Structures Air Superiority Squadron (AS): 24 Lightning Interceptors *1x Lightning Interceptor Command Flight: 6 Lightning Interceptors **1x Lightning Interceptor Squadron Leader ***1x Major **5x Lightning Interceptor ***1x Lieutenant *3x Lightning Interceptor Flight: 6 Lightning Interceptors **1x Lightning Interceptor Flight Leader ***1x Captain **5x Lightning Interceptors ***1x Lieutenant Multi-Role Squadron (MR): 24 Thunderbolt Heavy Fighters *1x Thunderbolt Heavy Fighter Command Flight: 6 Thunderbolt Heavy Fighters **1x Thunderbolt Heavy Fighter Squadron Leader ***1x Major **5x Thunderbolt Heavy Fighter ***1x Lieutenant *3x Thunderbolt Heavy Fighter Flight: 6 Thunderbolt Heavy Fighters **1x Thunderbolt Heavy Fighter Flight Leader ***1x Captain **5x Thunderbolt Heavy Fighter ***1x Lieutenant Close Air Support Squadron (CAS): 6 Marauder Destroyers; 12 Avenger Strike Fighters *1x Marauder Destroyer Flight: 6 Marauder Destroyers **1x Marauder Destroyer Squadron Leader ***1x Major ***4x Aircrew **5x Marauder Destroyer ***1x Lieutenant ***4x Aircrew *2x Avenger Strike Fighter Flight: 6 Avenger Strike Fighters **1x Avenger Strike Fighter Flight Leader ***1x Captain ***1x Navigator/Gunner **5x Avenger Strike Fighter ***1x Lieutenant ***1x Navigator/Gunner Heavy Bomber Squadron (HB): 12 Marauder Heavy Bombers *1x Marauder Heavy Bomber Command Flight: 4 Marauder Heavy Bombers **1x Marauder Heavy Bomber Squadron Leader ***1x Major ***5x Aircrew **3x Marauder Heavy Bomber ***1x Lieutenant ***5x Aircrew *2x Marauder Heavy Bomber Flight: 4 Marauder Heavy Bombers **1x Marauder Heavy Bomber Flight Leader ***1x Captain ***5x Aircrew **3x Marauder Heavy Bomber ***1x Lieutenant ***5x Aircrew Air Reconnaissance Suadron (AR): 4 Marauder Vigilants; 8 Lightnings; 8 Chiropteran Scouts *1x Air Recon Command Flight: 1 Marauder Vigilant; 2 Lightning Interceptors; 2 Chiropteran Scouts **1x Marauder Vigilant ***1x Major ***6x Aircrew **2x Lightning Interceptor ***1x Lieutenant **2x Chiropteran Scout ***1x Lieutenant ***1x Navigator *3x Air Recon Flight: 1 Marauder Vigilant; 2 Lightning Interceptors; 2 Chiropteran Scouts **1x Marauder Vigilant ***1x Captain ***6x Aircrew **2x Lightning Interceptor ***1x Lieutenant **2x Chiropteran Scout ***1x Lieutenant ***1x Navigator 'Other Unit Structures' Wing Command: ~836 Command Crew *Consists of the Wing's colonel and the command echelons of the Wing. This includes a large number of logistical personnel who ensure ammunition and other supplies are available for the wing's aircraft and defence units. It also includes a large number of intelligence officers and vox operators whose duty is to process gathered intel and maintain contact with the wing's aircraft as they fly, instructing them and warning them of new developments. Wing Command also controls transport aircraft such as Arvus Lighters, Marauder Transporters, and the larger Starmasters. Wing Engineering: ~1248 Engineering Crew *The largest component of an Aeronautica Wing. Aircraft require an enormous amount of maintenance and that is Wing Engineering's most important duty. Consisting of a large number of techpriests, enginseers, and technical troopers, these personnel will be spread across the airbase maintaining aircraft and all the other machines in the Wing. They are also responsible for setting up temporary bases and communication posts where necessary, and when these take them into hostile territory they will work closely with Airbase Defence Troopers. Wing Engineering operates a large number of Trojan Utility Vehicles and Arvus Lighters for towing machinery and moving supplies around. Anti-Air Company: ~134 Troopers *1x AA Command Squad: ~26 Troopers **1x Captain **1x Company Sergeant Major **6x Voxtrooper **6x Auspex Operators **12x Airbase Defence Troopers **6x Autocannon Sabre Platform *2x Hydra Platform Battery: ~36 Troopers **1x Lieutenant **1x Colour Sergeant **4x Sergeant **24x Airbase Defence Trooper **4x Hydra Flak Platform **6x Ironstorm Sabre Platform *1x Manticore Sky Eagle Battery: ~36 Troopers **1x Lieutenant **1x Colour Sergeant **4x Sergeant **24x Airbase Defence Trooper **4x Manticore Sky Eagle Platform **6x Hyperios Missile Launcher Airbase Defence Company: ~112 Troopers *1x Airbase Defence Company Command Squad: ~13 Troopers **1x Captain **1x Company Sergeant Major **1x Voxtrooper **1x Sabre Battery ***1x Sergeant ***9x Air Defence Trooper ***3x Ironstorm Sabre Platform, 2x Lascannon Sabre Platform *3x Airbase Defence Platoon: ~33 Troopers **1x Lieutenant **1x Colour Sergeant **1x Voxtrooper **2x Airbase Defence Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Air Defence Trooper ***1x Heavy Bolter **1x Heavy Weapon Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Air Defence Trooper ***2x Heavy Bolter, 2x Missile Launcher, 1x Mortar ---- 'Grenadier Battalion' A formation of elite infantry, Grenadiers are veteran soldiers drawn from other fighting units to form their own companies of superior troops. These experienced troops are given far superior equipment to their more common brethren, with carapace armour and hellguns as standard issue along with a large amount of armoured transportation. Grenadiers are effective against almost any type of enemy, but the low availability of experienced troops and the high cost of their equipment means Grenadier units must be formed in much smaller numbers than standard infantry. ''Novomark Irregulars The ''Novomark Irregulars is a 525-strong force of soldiers conscripted in the middle of the Betrayal at Varda, equipped with the very finest weapons and armour that could be recovered from defeated forces. Primarily Mormarkian Imperial Guard Veterans, the Irregulars assisted in the defence of the Planetary Governor's Palace in the closing stages of the conflict. Current commander of the Novomark Irregulars ''is Major Tyre Arden, a long-time veteran of the Mormarkian Imperial Guard before he moved to Varda. 'Regimental Structure' '''Grenadier Battalion:' 1x Grenadier Battalion Command Company. 4x Grenadier Company. ~525 Grenadiers. 'Standard Equipment' *'Equipment for each Grenadier: '''Hellgun; backpack power unit; autopistol; 2 clips of man-stopper rounds; carapace armour; mono-knife; 3 frag grenades; 3 krak grenades; uniform; poor weather gear; rucksack; entrenching tool; mess kit & water canteen; blanket & sleep bag; rechargeable lamp pack; grooming kit; dog tags; rebreather; micro-bead; set of magnoculars; 2 weeks rations. *'Equipment for each Grenadier Squad:' 2 of the following: Grenade Launcher ''or Flamer or Meltagun or Plasma Gun; 2 auxiliary grenade launchers; 2 disposable missile launchers; 2 melta bombs; 2 demolitions charges; auspex; vox-caster; Chimera Armoured Transport. 'Unit Structures' Grenadier Battalion Command Company: 105 Grenadiers *1x Grenadier Battalion Command Platoon: ~ 35 Grenadiers **1x Major **1x Regimental Sergeant Major **3x Grenadier Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Grenadier ***1x Chimera + Driver *2x Grenadier Platoon: ~35 Grenadiers **1x Lieutenant **1x Colour Sergeant **3x Grenadier Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Grenadier ***1x Chimera + Driver Grenadier Company: 105 Grenadiers *1x Grenadier Company Command Platoon: ~ 35 Grenadiers **1x Captain **1x Company Sergeant Major **3x Grenadier Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Grenadier ***1x Chimera + Driver *2x Grenadier Platoon: ~35 Grenadiers **1x Lieutenant **1x Colour Sergeant **3x Grenadier Squad ***1x Sergeant ***9x Grenadier ***1x Chimera + Driver Category:Chapter Serfs